MENTALLY FUCKED UP
by bowkickjump
Summary: Kyuhyun membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia posesif —dan itu menyakiti Sungmin./BL./OS./KYUMIN FIC!/FIGURE OF Sequel!/RnR, please!


**MENTALLY FUCKED UP**

 **(FIGURE OF Sequel)**

 **KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

Jadi, dirinya akan segera sembuh, kata otaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa seperti —seperti seseorang yang berfilosofi bahwa hidup merupakan hitam dan putih. Bahwa dirinya berada dalam fase tengah keduanya. Abu-abu. Berada dalam kedua kubu. Terkadang dirinya sendiri memilih hitam untuk mendominasi. Hitam yang berkerlap-kerlip. Hitam yang bersinar. Namun Kyuhyun bukan itu semua. Ia hanya memilih untuk tertawa. Teruuus tertawa walau dirinya mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah menangis pilu.

Ia sendiri merasa asing. Tapi kemeja hitam yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sukai, justru sudah membungkus tubuh kurusnya lima ratus detik yang lalu. Tidak buruk, pikirnya. Kernyitan sempat mampir saat dirinya memandangi —dengan pandangan meneliti, sebuah kacamata yang memiliki frame penuh. Lagi-lagi hitam. Kyuhyun sempat berkedip dua kali seperti kornea matanya telah menangkap kilatan yang lain. Dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Sialan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol karena suara tikus diatap rumahnya dapat ia dengar, tapi tidak dengan kedua orangtuanya. Justru ia melihatnya sendiri beberapa ekor—tidak tapi banyaaak sekali.

Kyuhyun berlari. Berpikir dirinya akan terpelanting begitu saja jika ia lengah hanya karena salju yang membuat kulit pucatnya menggigil, menyebabkan lantai tempat ia berpijak menjadi licin. Ia seperti idiot bodoh yang mengambil statistika satu tahun diatas kemampuannya. Siapa peduli? ada banyak idiot lain yang justru melewati tahun-tahun percuma untuk mata kuliah terkutuk satu ini.

Seorang idiot pun tahu, menyalahkan salju yang menurut otaknya kalau itu sesuatu yang hangat, hingga membuat tangannya gemetar adalah kelewat idiot. Hatinya mengutuk. Datang saat dirinya hampir tergelincir persis didepan pintu gedung terjauh yang dapat ia jangkau dari tempat tinggalnya, mendapat mata memicing ala-ala dosen berjiwa pembunuh memandang tubuh dengan nafas tersengal. Ini adalah neraka, satu kelas menyorot kedatangannya diatas kursi-kursi lipat yang dibuka kemudian ditata berderet. Kyuhyun membuang waktu lima belas menitnya untuk mendengar ceramah memuakan sebelum kaki-kakinya ia seret di bangku terbelakang. Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas bergumam, terlambat adalah menyebalkan.

Satu-satunya tidak hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Ada manusia lain bernama Lee Sungmin dengan segala batas diatas normal mengambil statistika bukan pada semester ketiga. Dan Kyuhyun hanya si cupu tahun pertama dibanding Sungmin yang berada di semester yang normalnya hanya mengambil isu-isu. Omong-omong, mana yang akan Sungmin dalami oleh otaknya? Klinis? Well. Kyuhyun bersyukur atas keterlambatan akan kedatangan dirinya tidak membuatnya muntah hingga harus duduk berdekatan dengan seseorang seperti Sungmin. Tapi ia akan muntah saat itu juga mendapati dirinya telah duduk dengan keringat dingin yang dihilangkan oleh dinginnya salju bersama Jungmo, orang yang sama dengan dirinya dalam hal menaksir si manis Sungmin. Kau bisa menyebutnya saingan. Tapi dengar-dengar (Kyuhyun bersumpah dirinya bukan orang yang menyukai bergosip) bahwa Sungmin memiliki kekasih. Kepalanya sakit mengetahui fakta itu. Fakta bahwa pacar Sungmin kasar dengan segala sikap posesif dan overprotektifnya. Berpikir kepalanya akan meledak mendapati ia satu-satunya yang terduduk di ruangan kosong. Kelas sudah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Sialan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar.

Sungmin, pemuda yang —sialnya sangat sangat seksi. Dibalik kacamata berwarna hitamnya yang tebal, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berkedip gugup lalu membelokkan arah berjalannya, hanya empat langkah, kemudian berbalik kembali. Berbisik m-maaf mendapati Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya berjalan miring lima belas derajat memperhatikan dirinya. Sungmin tersenyum prihatin! Cho Kyuhyun si idiot konyol. Kyuhyun baru menyadari tepukan tangannya sendiri, pada jidat miliknya sendiri, terasa sakit. Ia berbalik lalu menghela napas, bayangan Sungmin sudah menghilang dibalik koridor.

Bibirnya berkedut mendapati makan siangnya kali ini, nasi kari dan susu kotak. Hoh, ada apel merah di atas nampannya. Satu suapan dan Kyuhyun harus rela menyemburkannya di wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya —eh em, Kyuhyun itu imajinatif. Maksudnya, buah apel merah miliknya. Ini memalukan karena kemunculan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuat dirinya gugup setengah mati. Patah-patah tangannya bergerak acak menarik dua-tiga-empat-entah berapa banyak lembar tissue yang diraihnya untuk membersihkan wajah Sungmin yang sengaja memejamkan matanya. Serius, saus kari itu lembek. "M-maaf…" Cantik sekali… ia bersumpah kalau dirinya terpesona. Benar-benar terpesona. Dan bodoh sekali, tangannya terasa kaku.

Satu kelopak mata milik Sungmin terbuka, mengintip kegiatan Kyuhyun dihadapannya, "Eng… Sudah?" dan Kyuhyun tersadar. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, salah tingkah menunggu Sungmin merapihkan poninya. Sebelum dirinya terperosok kembali, matanya bergerak-gerak menilisik, apa saja sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh kegugupannya. "Kau mau menu kariku?"

"Tidak." Oh. Sungmin menjawab tegas. Dan cepat. Membuat kadar kegugupan Kyuhyun meningkat beberapa level. Mungkin tiga.

"I-itu memang bukan ide yang bagus. U-uh, seleramu bagus dan menuku, uh, uhm, buruk. Yeah, sangat buruk."

Dirinya bisa saja menampar mulutnya sendiri sebanyak dua kali. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya. Justru Kyuhyun tertawa nervous. Ia hanya ditertawai oleh Sungmin selama setengah menit, lalu setelahnya ia mendapat sebuah senyuman manis. Dari pemuda semanis Sungmin.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak perlu canggung padaku. Oke?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar setelahnya.

Kemudian waktu terus bergulir. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu kemana Sungmin pergi setelahnya. Tapi jika Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lagi untuk menjadi lebih idiot dan mengikuti Sungmin, sekarang juga dirinya bisa mendapati pujaan hatinya itu sedang mengobrol dengan tiga orang lain. (Kyuhyun berharap bahwa Sungmin sama seperti dirinya yang tidak akan pernah bergosip. Itu hanya sebuah obrolan, oke?) Kyuhyun tidak yakin. Dirinya merasa kalau ia tidak mengenal ketiganya. Tapi karena ketiganya sering berada di sekitar Sungmin, dirinya tahu. Hanya nama. Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, dan Kim Kangin. Hanya nama saja. Dan apalah arti sebuah nama. Omong-omong, Kim Kangin yang ia tahu senior Sungmin dahulu. Tunangannya, Leeteuk dari jurusan sebelah.

"Serius, Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun menyakitimu?"

Apa menyemburkan menu makan siang di wajah Sungmin masuk dalam kategori menyakiti?

Rasa-rasanya ini seperti akan bunuh diri. Atau membunuh oranglain. Kyuhyun yakin dirinya bukan psikopat jadi ia berpikir tangannya akan bergetar luar biasa menikmati sensasi yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Dirinya tengah gugup setengah mati, oke? Menunggu Sungmin digerbang depan fakultas hingga dirinya bisa berhitung, berapa kali tangannya ia remas-remas mencoba mengusir kegugupan. Dan itu, Sungmin terlihat. Segera saja dirinya menghampiri pemuda manis itu dan menggeret lengannya.

Dan keduanya kini berada di ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun membawanya sejauh itu.

Jadi Kyuhyun berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sungmin dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai pacarnya. Atau mungkin tidak. "Min. Sepanjang aku hidup aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Maksudku, itu menghantuiku. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti pandangan matanya yang sedari tadi kesana-kemari harus fokus saat itu juga mendapati ekspresi sedih yang ditampilkan Sungmin. Ia— samasekali tidak mengerti! Jadi dirinya mulai mengabaikan.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah. Pasti gosip itu benar. Kau punya kekasih." tapi tetap, Sungmin memandangnya dalam diam dengan ekspresi sedih.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat leher Sungmin. Itu seperti —seperti bekas sayatan. Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya sendiri tercekat melihat bekas luka itu. Terlebih ketika ia menanyakan sesuatu yang tanpa sadari, ia ucapkan, "—jangan katakan kalau pacarmu yang melakukannya, Min."

"Tentu saja, Kyu—"

"Sekarang beritahu aku." Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Siapa pacarmu Sungmin."

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah. Antara takut dan sedih. "Kau yang melakukannya, Kyu. Kau pacarku."

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Antara geram dan bingung.

Lalu Kyuhyun merasakan adanya gerakan di rongga tengkoraknya. Otaknya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari segalanya. Serangkaian informasi menghantam. Bit per bit memori muncul, terpeta dikepalanya seperti sebuah film bisu. Sementara itu, Sungmin terus berbicara cepat dan mengingatkan dirinya tentang segalanya. Tentang masalalu keduanya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

Sungmin belum mati. Belum. Kini ia sedang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang putih dengan kain kasa yang membebat leher di rumah sakit biasa.

Kangin merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Wajahnya sama dengan Leeteuk, menunduk khidmad menunggu pria pumpkin ini untuk bangun.

Dan ya. Setelah enam jam ditunggui, Sungmin terbangun.

Dirinya terisak. Mengetahui Sungmin menangis detik itu juga ketika mengedarkan pandangan kesana-kemari, tanpa berkata apapun Sungmin menekuk kaki dan tersedu-sedan merasakan sesuatu berada di lehernya. Rasanya nyeri yang lain.

Terpekur bingung, Kangin bertanya. "Min. Kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun ada diluar dan aku bisa memanggilnya detik ini juga jika kau ma—"

Nyatanya leher Sungmin ia gerakkan patah-patah meski itu menyakitkan. Ia terisak kembali dan berbisik susah payah _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mau Kyuhyun!_

"Oke oke. Aku akan bilang pada pacarmu itu untuk tidak masuk kemari." Kangin mendesah. Satu-satunya hanya ia yang bersuara menanggapi Sungmin, Kangin menoleh menatap tunangannya. Menatap dengan tatapan bingung seperti orang bodoh. Karena tentu saja, ia hanya di telepon Kyuhyun untuk dimintai menunggu Sungmin hingga siuman. Pacar Sungmin yang satu itu tidak banyak bicara dan hanya berkata satu kali _Sungmin ceroboh dan lehernya tergores pisau saat kami masak bersama untuk makan malam._ Yeah Kangin tahu bahwa ceroboh adalah salah satu sifat Sungmin selain berisik dan ia manis.

Jadi Kangin memutuskan untuk keluar lalu setelah menutup pintu, ia menghembuskan napas dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun. "Sungmin tidak mau menemuimu."

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Tapi gerakan pria dihadapan Kangin seperti berkhianat pada ucapannya sendiri. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan, tangan memutar kenop dan Kangin hanya bisa memekik hendak mencegah. Namun terlambat, Sungmin sudah ketakutan hanya dengan melihat pacarnya yang bermaksud mendekat. Ada yang salah disini, Kangin membatin.

Penolakan Sungmin berdampak hebat pada Kyuhyun. Dua minggu setelahnya Kangin hanya mendapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun jadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa di Gwangju. Sungmin sendiri kembali ke kampusnya setelah mendapat terapi dari rekan Leeteuk. Lalu sewaktu takdir menentukan kalau Sungmin memiliki tugas akhir di tempat Kyuhyun berada, catatan dibagian administrasi seperti membuatnya luluh. Kalau Kyuhyun mengalami gejala psikosis, skizofrenia, kepribadian majemuk. Sungmin yang kembali berada disekitarnya Kyuhyun anggap sebagai pertemuan mereka untuk yang kali pertama. Fakta yang dijungkirbalikan kalau Sungmin bukan pacarnya yang disakitinya. Dicelakai olehnya karena posesifnya ia pada Sungmin.

 **END.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Maaf banget bagi yang sudah baca tapi bingung. Author lagi eksperimen bikin plot twist dari bulan Februari kemarin dan author sudah mantengin film Shutter Island berulang-ulang. Dan yah, beginilah jadinya. Semoga bisa meramaikan KYUMIN fic di ffn.

Tolong kritikan dan apresiasinya! Terimakasih.


End file.
